Pecados Costumbristas
by InLoveWithLilu
Summary: Los labios ajenos resultan una especie de droga somnífera para algunos, que emborrachados con un par de curvas, presas de instintos puramente físicos, se dejan llevar tras un par de copas, y algunos flirteos. Ese era su caso, claramente. El problema, en realidad a esa cuestión, que aún no había abordado la mente del animago, estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta.


**Pecados Costumbristas**

Dicen que cuando las presiones te agobian, no hay nada mejor que un poco de romance para descargar la frustración, y en medio de una guerra que contrapone valores humanos ante tradiciones elitistas de pureza de sangre, Sirius Black esta colmado de frustraciones, suerte suya que haya una buena fila de mujeres más que dispuestas a ayudarle a palear el terreno sobre la superficie de una cama.

Por lo que no es extraño que ahora mismo, mientras se encuentra dormido sobre uno de los extremos de su amplia cama, en el departamento medianamente cómodo que posee, una mujer de cabellera oscura haga uso de su ducha, tras una noche de sudoroso, y ampliamente gratificante, contacto físico.

El sonido de la puerta no es capaz de levantar al animago de su sueño, pero sí de interrumpir la ducha de su acompañante, quien envuelta en una toalla, decide darle una mano al muchacho, recorriendo con pies descalzos el camino desde la habitación, hasta la sala, y posteriormente la puerta de entrada, sorteando las prendas de vestir que la noche anterior habían dejado esparcidas por el lugar, presas de la pasión que el contacto ajeno despertaba.

La muchacha tiene un nombre, ciertamente, y lo había compartido con él la noche anterior tras las primeras tres copas, aunque ahora mismo, con el ceño fruncido, incorporándose tan solo unos segundos después del primer golpe en la puerta entrada, él es incapaz de recordar. Sacude su cabeza entonces, para despejarse un poco, llevándose consigo unos cuantos mechones de su largo cabello oscuro, y sus ojos grises cual tormentas se entrecierran.

Sabe que esta desnudo, y sabe también el motivo. La noche anterior él y James habían llevado a un destrozado Remus hasta la cantina mágica más cercana, y se habían dispuesto a borrar de la mente de su amigo el nombre de Dorcas Meadowes, la mujer de la que Lunático estaba enamorado, la mujer que había perecido ante las manos del que no debía ser nombrado, aquella misma mañana. Pero Remus nunca había sido de los que podían soportar grandes dosis de whisky de fuego, no al menos como él y el propio James, que se había ofrecido a llevar a Lupin a casa, para que descansara un poco, mientras Sirius terminaba de pagar y se disponía también a regresar a su domicilio, pero las cosas no habían ido de esa forma exactamente, porque una preciosidad de cabellos oscuros se le había acercado ni bien James y Remus estaban lejos de vista, y una cosa había llevado a otra.

Los labios ajenos resultan una especie de droga somnífera para algunos, que emborrachados con un par de curvas, presas de instintos puramente físicos, se dejan llevar tras un par de copas, y algunos flirteos.

Ese era su caso, claramente.

El problema, en realidad a esa cuestión, que aún no había abordado la mente del animago, estaba parado al otro lado de la puerta que acababa de ser abierta.

Marlene McKinnon dejó caer la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano, mientras sus ojos azules se fijaban en la mujer poco pudorosa en su delante. Nada era el hecho de verla únicamente envuelta en un trozo de tela, ni las ropas esparcidas por el piso de la sala, ni las marcas rojizas sobre su cuello, que revelaban a la perfección que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. Lo que realmente destrozó el corazón de la rubia, fue que alzando la mirada por encima del hombro de la mujer, se encontrara con un par de ojos grises, que si bien mostraban sorpresa al ver que ella estaba allí, no parecían nada arrepentidos de la situación.

Nada arrepentidos de que su novia supiera cuan cabrón era.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-la morena preguntó, sin muestra alguna de notar la situación tan incómoda que se avecinaba, y cuando siguió el rastro de la mirada azul de Marlene, sonrió al reparar en Sirius.- Al parecer alguien se ha despertado.

Algo en el tono de la mujer al referirse a él, hizo de despertador de ambos, porque mientras Sirius se adelantaba a pasos agigantados, la rubia retrocedía.

-Marls…-quiso empezar, pero ella ya estaba cerca del final del pasillo, y en cuestión de segundos, giró la espalda y sus pasos resonaron debido a su rápida huida. Sirius solo vestía un par de bóxer oscuros, y aunque tenía suficiente autoestima para salir a la calle usando únicamente esa prenda y perseguir a la muchacha, no tenía muy en claro que diría al alcanzarla.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.

Él ni siquiera se molestó a responderle a su acompañante, simplemente hizo su camino hasta la cocina, y se sirvió una taza de café, que contrariamente a lo que se creería, no haría más que bajar el nivel de tensión que se aglutinado nuevamente sobre sus hombros. Se obligó a pensar que Marlene volvería, después de todo, ella siempre lo hacía.

Llevaban siendo novios desde el penúltimo año en Hogwarts, y era la única relación formal que Sirius había tenido nunca, a pesar de que la hubiese puesto en peligro más veces de las que podía contar. Marlene era la única mujer, a demás de las novias de sus amigas, con la cual podía entablar una conversación de igual a igual, y sobre la que, muchos de sus pensamientos no se basaban netamente en lo físico, no es que no le atrajera, por Godric que lo hacía, era endemoniadamente sexy y sus besos sabían a paraíso, pero él era un animal de instintos y costumbres, que no podía desechar tan fácilmente, y finalmente no lo había hecho. La primera infidelidad fue tan solo a cuatro meses del inicio de su relación, con una de sus compañeras de habitación. Le había tomado cerca de un mes para lograr que la rubia le perdonase, pero la segunda, a inicios de último año, solo habían requerido dos semanas de disculpas y detalles cursis con los que Remus había ayudado. Ella lo amaba, y Sirius estaba consiente de aquello.

Para cuando la cuarta y quinta vez llegaron a sus oídos, las clases ya habían terminado, y Marlene volvió a sus brazos tras una semana de declararle su odio absoluto. Lily, como flamante novia de James y una de las mejores amigas de la rubia, les había dicho que lo suyo rayaba lo insano, y el muy cabrón de cornamenta se había puesto de su lado en ello, por lo que cuando llegó la séptima infidelidad, fue un mes y medio el que le tomó recuperar a su novia. Marlene siempre terminaba volviendo hacía él, que le prometía que la situación no volvería a plantearse, aunque ambos sabían que era una promesa sin sentido, ¿Cierto?

Él la quería, claro que sí, pero renunciar a esos deslices era renunciar a su esencia, y en honor de la verdad, aquellos pecadillos se habían vuelto una jodida costumbre entre ambos, una suerte de pecados costumbristas, una espiral de decepción y rendición. Esta vez no sería diferente, claro que no, aunque no sabía aún cuantas semanas le llevaría recuperar el corazón de Marlene.

Mientras realizaba sus cavilaciones, la mujer número ocho ya se dirigía a la puerta sin siquiera despedirse, y con riesgo de verse poco caballero, Sirius ni siquiera hizo el intento de hacerlo. Ella, al igual que las predecesoras, eran solo piezas sin nombre en el juego de conservarse como era, un hombre sin verdaderas ataduras.

Sus ojos grises repararon en la olvidad bolsa de papel bajo el umbral de la puerta, y poniéndose de pie, cogió la misma y husmeó su contenido. Pastelillos de canela. Sus favoritos. Una sonrisa melancólica alcanzó sus labios, mientras se dirigía a concentrarse en su café nuevamente, recordando vagamente que el día anterior Marlene le había comentado algo sobre quedarse con él durante este día. Sirius sabía que ella estaría también muy movilizada ante la muerte de Dorcas, después de todo, era tan amiga suya como de Lily.

El hecho de recordar a Meadowes trajo a su mente la imagen de Remus, quizá sería buena idea ir a casa de lunático a ver que tal andaban las cosas, ya mañana tendría que iniciar sus planes de reconquista de la rubia, que de seguro ahora estaba en casa de los Potter.

Fue cerca de las nueve de la noche de ese mismo día que su mundo entero se vino abajo, mientras recostado sobre el espaldar del sillón del departamento de Remus, oyó al mismo levantarse de forma abrupta, y correr hacía la ventana, donde la lechuza de James picoteaba incesantemente, con un pergamino atado en la pata izquierda. Sirius se puso de pie enseguida, al ver el cambio abrupto en el ya demacrado rostro de su amigo.

-La casa de los McKinnon ha sido atacada, Marlene estaba allí, no dejaron a nadie vivo…

Y era verdad, para cuando él y Remus irrumpieron en la casa hecha ruinas, el resto de la orden ya estaba allí, examinando los cuerpos esparcidos por el lugar. Aunque James se había tratado de acercar a él, con una sollozante Lily entre los brazos, él había rehuido al contacto, así como a las palabras de cualquier otro de sus amigas, y había recorrido cada una de las malditas habitaciones, en busca de ella. La madre de Marlene y su hermano menor yacían en la cocina, su padre a unos pasos de la biblioteca, y sus hermanas mayores en sus habitaciones. Dentro de la casa no había rastro de la rubia, y fue entonces cuando decidió recurrir al jardín, teniendo macabro éxito.

Sus ojos grises perdieron todo brillo cuando se toparon con el cuerpo, hecho un ovillo en medio de la hierba. Sus piernas temblaron mientras se acercó a ella, pensando en que quizá su posición se debía a las torturas que podrían haberle aplicado antes de acabar con su vida. Al llegar junto a ella, pudo ver las heridas y los hematomas bañar la superficie de su rostro, y le pareció una blasfemia que manchas tan horrorosas opacaran la belleza de su Marlene. Cayó de rodillas a su lado, y sujetando el cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Por primera vez, Sirius Black lloró. Fueron esa suerte de pecados costumbristas los que acabaron con ella, fue él quien acabó con ella, él que debería haber estado a su lado, haberla protegido, en lugar de retozar junto a otra mujer.

Lloró por culpa y odio hacía los miserables que se la habían arrebatado, hacía las mujeres que se habían cruzado en su camino, y hacía él, por haber sido tan estúpido para no apreciarla. Lloró porque no podría volver a besarla, a hacerla suya en cada sentido de la palabra, porque no podría decirle que la amaba, que a pesar de ser un idiota estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, que daría su vida por borrar cada herida que le había producido, por haberla dejado partir con una nueva decepción. Lloró porque esta vez, su Marlene, su Marlene no iba a volver.


End file.
